El destino del loco
by Eriminmin
Summary: Un viaje por el anhelado pasado, angustioso presente e incierto futuro del número cero. O donde después de los sucesos ocurridos durante su segundo año, Ren decide volver a su ciudad natal.


Disclaimer: Persona 5 pertenece a Atlus.

Advertencias: Contenido BL (Boys Love).

* * *

Ren se encontraba recogiendo las últimas cosas de las mesas de Lecorbeau, un pequeño café/pastelería que había empezado unos años luego de volver a su ciudad natal desde Tokyo.

La tienda estaba indudablemente basada en el lugar que lo acogió durante el periodo más difícil de su vida, pues la nostalgia es fuerte y el cariño infinito.

Cuando quiso iniciar el negocio, fue directamente a su teléfono a consultarlo con Sojiro —a través de Futaba, pues sabía que el hombre no se llevaba tan bien con la tecnología a diferencia de su hija—, quien lo aconsejó de una y mil maneras, todo con tal de que su experiencia fuese la más expedita y exitosa posible, y, deseándole lo mejor en ese nuevo camino que comenzaría a recorrer, prometieron viajar a visitarlo cuando el local estuviera listo, pues debían colocar su propio sello de calidad.

— _¿Lecorbeau? —_ preguntó Sojiro una vez estuvo frente al café, con Futaba a un lado, quien sostenía a Morgana, y Ren al otro _—. Si no me equivoco, corbeau es cuervo en francés, ¿no?_

Futaba se removió en su lugar, observando a Morgana quien le devolvió la mirada, para luego ambos fijar su vista en Ren con unos ojos llenos de preocupación.

— _Sí, es exactamente eso —_ respondió Ren con una sonrisa—. _Ya que hice que todo me recordara a Leblanc, quise colocarle un nombre parecido. ¿Qué opinas?_

Sojiro se llevó una mano al mentón y pasó los dedos por su barba unas cuantas veces, dando la impresión de estar meditando su respuesta.

— _Pues es un nombre bastante atractivo —_ dijo finalmente, enseñando una sonrisa _—. Creo que elegiste bien, niño. Oh, esto podría significar que nuestras tiendas son hermanas, ¿no?_

— _Sería un honor si así fuera, Jefe —_ respondió Ren haciendo una pequeña reverencia a su lado.

Sojiro puso su mano en uno de sus hombros y lo obligó a enderezarse.

— _No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, chico. Puede que ya no vivamos juntos, pero sigues siendo parte de la familia. —_ Le dio dos suaves palmadas en la espalda— _Siempre lo serás._

Ren sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón. Realmente ellos fueron las personas que necesitó en el momento exacto, y ahora volvían a serlo. Nuevamente se sintió muy agradecido por haberlos conocido y, antes de que lo pudieran detener, se encontraba abrazando a Sojiro, quien sólo hizo un leve sonido de fingido desagrado ante el afecto.

— _¡Oigan! —_ exclamó Futaba a su lado, ambos la miraron y vieron su ceño fruncido, el mismo que tenía Morgana.

— _¡Nosotros también estamos aquí! —_ exclamó el felino esta vez, a lo que Sojiro le dio una mirada de total resignación.

— _Si es que el gato acaba de decir algo, no le he entendido. ¿Alguien me puede explicar?_

— _Dijo que él también quiere un abrazo —_ respondió Ren con una sonrisa. Morgana reclamó algo otra vez pero fue silenciado por Sojiro quien, por primera vez, lo tomó en sus brazos.

Ante la mirada atónita de ambos jóvenes, Morgana incluido, Sojiro se limitó a responder _—: Me estoy haciendo viejo, así que me puedo dar el lujo de ser un poco más complaciente._

— _¡No haces eso conmigo! —_ protestó Futaba, quien solo recibió una mirada agotada.

— _Tú ya estás grande para eso._

Futaba hizo un puchero y Ren se largó a reír. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz.

Fue un verdadero regalo que ambos lo visitaran en su nuevo café, pues le entregó la fuerza y ánimos necesarios para comenzar con el pie derecho este nuevo negocio. Esperaba poder hacerlos sentir orgullosos en un futuro próximo.

— _Deberíamos visitarlos nosotros algún día —_ comentó Morgana, mientras se despedían de ellos al día siguiente.

— _Me encantaría._

— _¿Pero?_

Ren mantuvo su sonrisa, pero aún así se notó la tristeza en su voz _—: No quiero volver a Tokyo._

Hubo silencio entre ambos hasta que los Sakura se perdieron de vista. Cuando Ren dio media vuelta para volver al café, Morgana se subió de un salto a sus hombros.

— _Supongo que por eso has decidido traer Leblanc hasta acá. No tienes remedio —_ dijo para luego agregar un largo y cansado suspiro.

Ren sonrió y acarició su mejilla contra el pelaje de Morgana, provocando un ronroneo por parte del animal.

— _Me alegra saber que me entiendes. Gracias por estar aquí._

— _Mientras reconozcas todo el esfuerzo que hago por ti, ¡está bien!_

El comentario provocó risas en el joven, cosa que aligeró el ambiente y tranquilizó a Morgana, quien se acurrucó en el cuello de Ren.

* * *

Ren abrió los ojos y se encontró solo en la tienda, pues Morgana siempre le daba privacidad durante estas fechas. Nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente a su compañero por ser tan considerado con él, aún después de tantos años.

—No es que celebre tu ausencia —comentó Ren mientras dejaba una taza de café y un pedazo de pastel en la barra, frente al segundo taburete. Después se sirvió a sí mismo una taza de café, lo más parecido al que preparaba en Leblanc hace años, luego se sentó en el siguiente asiento—, pero esto me sirve para sobrellevar todo.

Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

—Si estuvieras aquí te burlarías. '¿Después de diez años sigues prendado de mí? Qué fuerte impresión causé en ti', o algo así. —Una risa desganada salió desde su boca.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se lo cubrió completamente.

—Probablemente estoy enfermo —murmuró contra sus palmas—. Creo que no es normal añorar un recuerdo durante tanto tiempo, ¿no? —Con los puños de su camisa se refregó los ojos hasta el cansancio— Necesito una segunda opinión. O más bien tercera, perdón Morgana.

Debido a la fuerza con la que restregó sus ojos, ahora tenía la visión borrosa. Con delicadeza tomó el asa de su taza de café y se la llevó a la boca. Luego de un sorbo, volvió a dejarla sobre el plato.

—Creo que he olvidado cómo sabía ese café, a pesar de que lo he estado preparando de la misma manera todos estos años… ¿Me pregunto si esto será su evolución natural? Necesito una segunda opinión.

Ren suspiró exhausto.

Estaban entrando al mes de diciembre, y durante estas fechas las pastelerías suelen recibir muchos pedidos para Navidad y Año nuevo, tanto por parte de empresas como de particulares. Además de que, por alguna razón —probablemente las mismas fiestas—, las personas acostumbran salir más y comer fuera, por lo que el trabajo en el café ya había comenzado a exigir un poco más de él. Muchas veces consideró contratar a alguien más, incluso a algún estudiante como medio tiempo —inevitablemente recordándose a él mismo tiempo atrás—, pero, a pesar de haber puesto un anuncio en el periódico local e incluso en línea, nadie se había presentado. Pensaba en que quizás los jóvenes de ahora no tenían interés en trabajar, o que tal vez están muy ocupados con sus clases y exámenes, de cualquier manera, eso significaba seguir trabajando por su cuenta.

Tomó nuevamente la taza y se la llevó a la boca, absorbió el resto de café que quedaba en ella y volvió a dejar la taza en el mesón.

Apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano izquierda, observó el puesto a su lado. El café y el pastel seguían ahí, impecables tal cual como él los había dejado, quizás el café ya estaba frío.

—No estás hambriento, ¿eh? —comentó y fijó sus ojos en el pastel, era uno de crema batida con frutillas; él mismo lo había preparado—. No me importaría ayudarte con eso.

Acercó su taburete al siguiente y, cogiendo el tenedor, sacó un un pedazo de pastel y se lo llevó a la boca.

—No quiero sonar ególatra, pero esto está exquisito. Quizás es por eso que me lleno de trabajo. —Sonrió divertido— Es muy difícil ser tan popular. Oh, pero tú si sabes de eso, ¿no? —Sacó otro pedazo y volvió a comer— Me pregunto si esto sería de tu agrado… Siempre dijiste que no te gustaban las cosas dulces, pero muchas veces vi como agregabas endulzante a tu café cuando creías que nadie miraba. —Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro— Oh, sí, yo estaba mirando. Aunque la verdad es que siempre tenía mi atención en ti. Uhm. —La sonrisa engreída desapareció y fue reemplazada por una tímida, acompañada de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas— Eso es algo vergonzoso de decir. Puedes olvidarlo si quieres.

Ren dejó el tenedor descansando a un lado del trozo de pastel y el silencio volvió a reinar.

Ren se preguntaba muchas cosas, todas y cada una de ellas relacionadas al detective, y muchas o ninguna de ellas estaban respondidas siquiera.

Los informes policiales siempre indicaron que desapareció, y aunque Niijima le confirmó que hicieron todo lo posible por encontrarlo, él simplemente no les creyó. ¿Cómo es posible que un joven, malherido, fuese capaz de escapar de la policía? Bien, era Goro Akechi, mucho más capaz que un muchacho promedio, pero aún así, era imposible que se le perdiera total rastro, ¿no? ¿No? ¿O lo que estaba pidiendo era demasiado? ¿Y si sólo era una forma de hacer caer la culpa en alguien más que no fuese él? Después de todo él fue el que no tuvo la capacidad de convencimiento para hacerlo optar por ellos. Él fue el que no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para protegerlo de su propia sombra. Él fue el que no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Él fue… el incapaz, después de todo.

Sintió como volvía a caer en ese agujero infinito y oscuro que venía por él cada diciembre. Podría decir, y lo decía, que estaba acostumbrado a ese vórtice, pero aún ahora la soledad y el frío estaban muy presentes, tanto que se inmiscuían en sus sueños y los transformaban en pesadillas, reviviendo una y otra vez aquella pelea en donde salió victorioso, pero a costa de muchas otras cosas importantes para él.

Jamás podría olvidar a Goro Akechi. Simplemente era imposible. Incluso muchas veces soñaba despierto e imaginaba que lo veía entrar por la puerta del café.

" _Bienvenido",_ diría él, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

" _Disculpa el retraso",_ respondería Akechi, caminando hacia la barra a la vez que masajeaba su propio cuello con su mano izquierda, en un signo de cansancio. _"Espero que aún sepas cuál es mi café favorito"._

" _No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera",_ comentaría él, comenzando con la preparación de la taza de café que por tantos años esperó volver a servir.

" _¿Es esa una nueva línea? Jamás la había escuchado dentro de tu repertorio",_ respondería el joven con su sonrisa ridículamente atrayente, tanto, que incluso él se sentiría atraído físicamente a ella. _"Me pregunto a cuántos clientes le debes decir lo mismo"._

" _¿Qué crees tú?"_

" _Me gusta pensar que soy especial"._

 _/_ Después de todo, no pude ser especial/.

" _Me gusta pensar que tengo un lugar_ /especial/ _en tu corazón"._

" _Entonces tengo buenas noticias para ti"._

—Tienes todo mi maldito corazón a tus pies.

»A tu disposición, por si quieres pisotearlo, acariciarlo, romperlo, armarlo, odiarlo, amarlo.

»Lo que sea que te haga feliz, mientras estés a mi lado, aunque sea un minuto más.

De pronto, el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta se hizo presente.

"Ah, olvidé dar vuelta el letrero", pensó con el rostro enterrado en sus manos, encorvado completamente en su lugar.

—¿Aún está abierto? —Escuchó preguntar. Era un hombre— Estoy buscando al dueño, es sobre el anuncio de trabajo.

"Qué momento más inoportuno para que llegue un interesado… No dejan que me hunda en mi miseria en paz".

Tragó una bocanada de aire y se enderezó con la mejor sonrisa de comercial que pudo colocar, luego se dirigió al tipo.

—¡Sí, aquí…!

Su voz se silenció enseguida.

Su sonrisa desapareció en menos de un segundo.

Su armadura ya agrietada terminó por romperse y se cayó a pedazos de él.

—¿Akechi…?

* * *

—¿Akechi…? —susurró. Sus fuerzas no fueron capaces de nada más.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, impresionado como no lo había estado en años.

Su cabeza comenzó a trabajar a máxima potencia intentando encontrar una solución lógica a lo que estaba viendo frente a él, porque no se trataba de una ilusión, ¿cierto? Era el Akechi real el que estaba frente a él, ¿cierto? Necesitaba una respuesta y de inmediato, sino definitivamente se volvería loco de una vez por todas.

—¿El dueño se encuentra aquí? —preguntó el joven con un tono de voz demasiado agradable, uno que le recordó el día que se conocieron durante el viaje de estudios.

A diferencia de esa vez, el rostro del joven se veía más maduro, pues sus facciones estaban ligeramente más marcadas y sus hombros más anchos de lo que recordaba. Sus ojos en cambio, sus ojos se veían completamente diferentes a los de esa vez, los de ahora se veían más limpios, de alguna forma, si es que eso tenía sentido. Y por otro lado, al igual que aquella vez, su imagen le robó el aliento. No quería apartar su mirada de él, es más, se consideraba incapaz de hacerlo. Probablemente desaparecería otra vez si lo hacía.

—¿Disculpe…?

Ren parpadeó una vez y dio un respingo en su lugar, acto involuntario que le dio el impulso para ponerse de pie y caminar con rapidez hacia el joven en la entrada.

Necesitaba confirmación, y si no la tenía pronto, perdería el juicio.

Cuando estuvo frente al joven, acercó su rostro al de él y tomó una de sus manos. Lo observó con intensidad y exclamó—: Tú eres… Goro Akechi, ¿no?

Como instinto el joven intentó alejar su rostro del de Ren, abriendo los ojos con absoluta sorpresa.

—Yo…

De pronto, el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta se hizo presente.

"Ah, olvidé dar vuelta el letrero", pensó Ren con el rostro enterrado en sus manos, encorvado completamente en su lugar.

—¿Aún está abierto? —Escuchó preguntar. Era un hombre— Estoy buscando al dueño, es sobre el anuncio de trabajo.

"Qué momento más inoportuno para que llegue un interesado… No dejan que me hunda en mi miseria en paz".

Tragó una bocanada de aire y se enderezó con la mejor sonrisa de comercial que pudo colocar, luego se dirigió al tipo.

—¡Sí, aquí…!

Su voz se silenció enseguida.

Su sonrisa desapareció en menos de un segundo.

Y entonces recordó como su armadura ya estaba rota, observando los pedazos de la misma que se encontraban a su alrededor, desplomados.

—¿Akechi…?

El joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Me conoce? ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

Fue Ren quien abrió los ojos esta vez, desconcertado, sin terminar de comprender lo que acababa de escuchar.

Su cabeza comenzó a trabajar a toda capacidad intentando descifrar qué era lo que estaba pasando aquí. Akechi, frente a él, vivo, vivo como jamás lo creyó —más si lo imaginó— durante diez largos años; pero con una gran diferencia, aparentemente no lo recordaba.

No es que se considerara como alguien importante en la vida de Akechi, pues fue poco lo que alcanzaron a compartir antes de que todo se fuera al traste, pero el mismo joven muchas veces le recalcó el cómo creía que sus caminos estaban enlazados, destinados a encontrarse —lo que después adquirió un significado aún más profundo, muy a su pesar—, lo que cada vez fue creciendo más y más dentro de él, hasta que, finalmente le creyó, incluso llegando a considerarse parte de su vida, así como Akechi de la suya. Pero ya hacía mucho de eso, era un recuerdo que le traía un mal sabor de boca, un adictivo y agridulce mal sabor de boca.

—¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? —volvió a preguntar el joven desde la entrada. Su ceño estaba fruncido y una mirada afilada se acomodó en sus ojos. Reflejaba desconfianza a todas luces.

Ren sudó frío. No tenía idea de qué responder. El Akechi frente a él no lo recordaba y ya sospechaba de él debido a su extraño comportamiento.

No es como que olvidara cómo interactuar con las personas, de hecho lo hacía todos los días en el café y en el camino a casa, saludando a conocidos y a vecinos del barrio, pero por algún motivo ahora no era capaz de emitir ni una sola palabra.

La mirada en el rostro de Akechi se afiló aún más, al punto de que Ren creyó que sería capaz de cortar una hoja de papel limpiamente y, con una expresión llena de seguridad, exclamó—: ¿Sabe qué? Olvídelo, ya no tengo interés en trabajar aquí. Adiós.

Dio media vuelta en su lugar y tomó el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo por ella. Ren alcanzó a colocarse de pie y a estirar uno de sus brazos en su dirección antes de escuchar el portazo.

De pronto, el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta se hizo presente.

"Ah, olvidé dar vuelta el letrero", pensó Ren con el rostro enterrado en sus manos, encorvado completamente en su lugar.

—¿Aún está abierto? —Escuchó preguntar. Era un hombre— Estoy buscando al dueño, es sobre el anuncio de trabajo.

"Qué momento más inoportuno para que llegue un interesado… No dejan que me hunda en mi miseria en paz".

Tragó una bocanada de aire y se enderezó con la mejor sonrisa de comercial que pudo colocar, luego se dirigió al tipo.

—¡Sí, aquí…!

Su voz se silenció enseguida.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

Y entonces, recordó.

—Vienes por el anuncio de trabajo, ¿cierto? —dijo colocando una vez más aquella sonrisa practicada hasta el cansancio—. El puesto aún está disponible, si te interesa.

No era tan idiota como para repetir el mismo error tres veces, no, pero hubiera agradecido algún tipo de explicación ante esta situación.

"Pues sería de bastante ayuda", pensó mientras se acercaba a Akechi, quien seguía de pie en la entrada, junto a la puerta—. Mi nombre es Ren Amamiya. Un gusto…

—Goro Akechi —respondió sin demora el hombre—. También es un gusto para mí estar aquí. —Akechi desvió la mirada hacia un lado pero pronto volvió a dirigirse a Ren— Debo admitir que no tengo mucho conocimiento preparando alimentos, pero he adquirido vasta experiencia atendiendo público. Puedo mostrarle mi currículo…

Ren batió una de sus manos de un lado a otro, restándole importancia— Eso no es necesario. Cualquier ayuda es bienvenida, y el resto… —Ren observó los ojos del Akechi frente a él, mucho más claros a como los recordaba— El resto lo podemos ver en el camino.

* * *

La relación con sus padres no era mala, incluso podría decir que estaba dentro de lo normal, pues ellos se preocupaban lo que debían de él, así como él lo que debía de ellos, pero aún así, después del arresto, todo se volvió extraño, incómodo y otras tantas veces desagradable.

Cuando finalmente terminó el instituto, con los ahorros que había hecho gracias al Metaverso y a sus múltiples trabajos en Tokyo, decidió mudarse junto a Morgana a un pequeño pero habitable departamento en la ciudad. Lo suficientemente lejos de sus padres para no verlos a diario, lo adecuadamente cerca para poder asistirlos en caso de cualquier urgencia; lo bastante lejos del centro de la ciudad y el tumulto de gente, lo necesariamente cerca para poder ir a su trabajo sin problemas. Era la ubicación perfecta para él, y siempre estaría feliz por haber logrado encontrar un espacio allí.

Ya hacía ocho años que vivía únicamente con Morgana, y a pesar de que en un inicio fue difícil, descubrió que no era tan diferente a como había vivido en la capital, por lo que acostumbrarse fue sencillo y de ahí en adelante fue solo una agradable experiencia sobre como entrar a la adultez —muy a su pesar, considerando el tipo de adultos con los que le había tocado lidiar en años anteriores— y hacerse cargo de sí mismo.

El camino a casa ya lo conocía al revés y al derecho, así como también el interior de su departamento, sabiendo donde estaba la cocina, el comedor, la ropa sucia en el piso del día anterior, por lo que al llegar, sin siquiera prender las luces se fue directo al baño, en donde apenas tuvo todo listo, se sumergió en la tina e intentó olvidar todas las cosas extrañas que le había tocado vivir aquel día.

Sólo que en realidad eso no sería posible, ni aunque lo deseara.

Goro Akechi era extremadamente importante en su línea de vida, lo quisiera o no, y decir algo como que lo olvidaría solo era un mal chiste para sí mismo.

Se recostó sobre la superficie del agua y dejó que ésta lo cubriera hasta las orejas, dejando su rostro afuera. De pronto dejó de escuchar sonidos y solo se permitió sentir el agua rodear su cuerpo, completamente relajado.

Cuando creyó estar a punto de quedarse dormido y morir ahogado —lo que totalmente no era su plan—, apareció Morgana en la orilla de la tina, observándolo con ojos expectantes.

—Oye, llegaste a casa y ni siquiera te diste el tiempo de ir a saludarme —reclamó el gato. Ren se incorporó lentamente y se sentó en la tina—. Me desperté sólo porque ya había dormido suficiente, pero si no, no me entero de que has llegado. —Ahora parecía una madre preocupada.

—'Sólo me desperté porque dormí lo suficiente' —repitió Ren con una sonrisa—. Qué difícil vida la tuya.

Morgana frunció el ceño pero pronto pareció olvidarlo y dio paso a un nuevo tema de conversación—. De todas formas, ¿sucedió algo en el trabajo? Te noto decaído.

—Eres increíblemente susceptible, Mona.

El gato infló su pecho, orgulloso por el cumplido.

—Qué puedo decir. Te conozco hace bastante como para darme cuenta cuando algo bueno o malo te pasa. Así que, di la verdad, Ren.

Ren suspiró cansado, por un momento pensó que se había escabullido de esta charla, aunque aún así la intentaría posponer todo lo posible.

—¿Podemos conversar de ello cuando estemos cenando? Creo que sería mucho más agradable de esa forma, además, yo ya estoy por salir del baño.

Morgana lo observó con los ojos entornados, pero luego simplemente asintió.

—Está bien. Mientras estaré en la sala. Nos vemos allá.

Ren asintió y enseñó su mejor sonrisa, la que desapareció instantáneamente en cuanto Morgana abandonó el cuarto. "No quería hablar de eso tan pronto…", pensó volviendo a hundirse en el agua, por completo esta vez.

* * *

Durante el primer año de universidad Ren conoció una gran cantidad de nuevas personas. Con ninguno de ellos llegó a sentir la conexión que tenía con sus amigos en Tokyo, por lo que más que compartir una que otra conversación o almuerzo entre clases, no tenía mucha interacción con ellos, pero aún así, a mediados del segundo año de clases comenzó a salir con un superior de cuarto año.

— _Espera. No deberíamos… aquí —_ dijo el joven, siendo acorralado contra la puerta de entrada. Ren lo observaba directamente a los ojos, el muchacho desvió la mirada algo avergonzado _—. Entremos a tu departamento primero…_

Ren le dio espacio al joven para buscar sus llaves y éste suspiró aliviado. Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, Ren lo invitó a esperar en la mesa de centro de la sala, donde se sentó. Por su lado, Ren estaba en la cocina preparando algo de beber. Sonrió divertido cuando notó lo nervioso que estaba el joven.

— _Se parece a alguien que conozco, ese niño —_ comentó Morgana de pronto, haciendo dar un salto de sorpresa a Ren.

— _Mona… Olvidé que estabas aquí…_

— _Así veo —_ dijo con la mirada fija en el joven en la mesa.

— _Él… Él es mi novio, ¿sabes? Lo invité hoy a casa, ya que mañana es domingo y no hay clases._

— _¿Novio? —_ Morgana giró la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en Ren esta vez _— No tenía idea._

— _Te iba a decir… pronto… Sólo lo olvidé._

— _Por supuesto._

Por supuesto que Morgana no se creía su mentira.

— _Él luce desagradablemente familiar._

— _¿Tú crees? No puedo pensar en nadie en específico._

— _Su cabello es más corto y gris, pero su apariencia en general tiene un aire._

— _¿Un aire? —_ repitió.

— _Sí. Pareciera que en cualquier momento sacará una pistola de su chaleco y te disparará._

Uno de los vasos se cayó y se hizo trizas en el suelo.

Al escuchar el ruido, Morgana se erizó y el joven en la sala se puso de pie de inmediato.

— _¡Ren, ¿estás bien?! —_ exclamó mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

— _Sí, estoy bien. Sólo me distraje y pasé a llevar un vaso. Lo siento —_ comentó Ren mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a recoger los pedazos de vidrio con las manos.

— _Espera —_ dijo el joven frente a él. Ren levantó la cabeza para observarlo _—. No puedes tomar el vidrio así, te cortarás._

Rápidamente dio un vistazo alrededor de la cocina y tomó dos paños de tela, luego se acuclilló frente a Ren y le entregó uno también.

— _No queremos heridas, ¿cierto? —_ dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, luego comenzó a recoger los trozos de vidrio restantes.

Ren se quedó observando esa sonrisa.

El joven se dio cuenta de ello y se detuvo para mirar a Ren.

— _¿Sucede algo?_

— _Sólo pensaba… que eres mucho más de lo que me merezco, Mihara. —_ El joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa _— Tú eres una buena persona y no deberías estar vinculado a alguien que no lo es._

— _Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo…?_

— _Creo que deberíamos terminar._

Más tarde, Ren estaba sentado en la sala viendo televisión, pasando los canales en un zapping infinito. Morgana se sentó sobre la mesa, con la cabeza gacha y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— _Perdón por lo de hace un rato._

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Ya sabes, sobre tu novio… o ex novio —_ se corrigió a sí mismo _—. Parecía un buen chico. No debí haber dicho aquellas cosas tan duras._

Ren lo observó, el gato seguía con la mirada fija a la superficie de la mesa.

— _Lo siento._

— _No, tú tenías razón, Morgana._

Morgana levantó la cabeza y le prestó atención.

— _Aunque fuesen distintas personas, muchas cosas en Mihara me recordaban a Akechi. Por eso le debí haber pedido que saliera conmigo, supongo._

— _Pero aún así, es la persona que elegiste y yo…_

Ren negó con la cabeza suavemente y dio un corto suspiro que acabó en una sonrisa antes de continuar _—: Cuando lo miraba, no lo hacía realmente; sólo miraba al recuerdo que tenía de Akechi. Y eso no es justo para él. —_ Su sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro _— Mihara es una buena persona. Se esfuerza en sus estudios y tiene un excelente historial. No debería involucrarse con gente como yo, alguien que solo le arrastrará al fondo de un agujero._

 _»Por eso, no te preocupes Morgana. Lo que hiciste estuvo bien. Me ayudaste a recordar quien soy. Gracias._

Ren nunca más volvió a traer a nadie más al departamento.

* * *

—Me encontré con Akechi.

Morgana, quien estaba sobre la mesa comiendo desde su plato de comida, casi se ahoga con un pedazo de la misma. Después de toser un poco pudo tragar apropiadamente.

—¿Qué... quisiste decir?

—Pues que me encontré con Akechi —repitió Ren.

Morgana lo observó durante unos segundos.

—Pero, ¿estás seguro? Quiero decir, no sería la primera vez que crees ver a alguien parecido a él.

Morgana tenía un punto, pero estaba seguro de que lo de la tarde no fue una ilusión. Más o menos.

—No, era él. Entró al café preguntando sobre el puesto de trabajo. ¿Recuerdas que buscaba a alguien para que me ayudara? —Morgana asintió. Ren continuó—: Y bueno, se presentó como Goro Akechi. Así que sí, es él.

Morgana tenía sus grandes ojos azules abiertos a más no poder, quieto en su lugar. Parecía estar procesando la nueva información.

—Sí, yo también quedé así.

—Pero… pero… —Esta vez los ojos de Morgana se movían de un lado a otro, buscando qué decir—. ¿Te reconoció? ¿Qué dijo al verte? ¡Es imposible que estés tan calmado si te has encontrado con él! —Se levantó en sus cuatro patas y su cola se estiró quedando completamente tiesa— ¡Quiero una explicación!

Ren subió una mano hasta su frente y jugó con el flequillo. Viejos hábitos son difíciles de matar.

—No pareció reconocerme. Quiero decir, me trató como a un completo desconocido —dijo para luego sonreír cansado—. A mí también me gustaría una explicación.

Entonces Morgana se calmó. Al parecer las palabras de Ren habían funcionado.

—Además, a pesar de que era él, está diferente. De una forma que no estoy seguro de poder explicar —comentó el joven. Morgana lo escuchaba atento. "Está 'eso' también", pensó desviando la mirada.

—Bueno, diez años han pasado… Es harto tiempo.

—Sí, y tú sigues vivo y en plena forma. Eres un gato excepcional —dijo Ren sonriendo divertido.

Morgana lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados— No tendré esta conversación contigo otra vez —dijo sin vacilar. Ren volvió a reír—. De todas formas, ¿qué planeas hacer con él? ¿Has pensado en si darle el trabajo?

—Oh, ya está contratado. Empieza mañana.

Morgana se erizó.

—¡Deberías pensar más las cosas!

Al día siguiente, Ren y Morgana habían llegado más temprano de lo normal al café, pues Ren estaba impaciente por ver a Akechi otra vez y no fue capaz de dormir lo suficiente.

Luego de preparar toda la tienda para el trabajo del día, la tienda estaba oficialmente abierta y ahora ambos estaban esperando a que Akechi entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas contratado así como si nada.

Morgana estaba sentado sobre uno de los taburetes frente a la barra, observando a Ren quien estaba sentado en el siguiente puesto a su derecha, observando hacia la puerta.

—¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Decirle que no?

—No es eso lo que quiero decir —aseguró el animal—. Sólo… deberías haberlo pensado más.

—Yo diría que lo he pensado demasiado, alrededor de una década ya.

Morgana guardó silencio, pero luego de unos segundos susurró—: Sabes que no puedo decir nada contra eso…

Ren sonrió divertido, sin darle la cara a Morgana. "Sí, lo sé. Por eso lo digo".

De pronto la campanilla de la puerta sonó y tanto como Ren y Morgana se tensaron.

—¿Es él?—preguntó Morgana, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Ren estaba demasiado ocupado observando la entrada.

—Buen día —saludó el joven que acababa de entrar.

Morgana tenía ambos ojos muy abiertos y clavados en el muchacho— Realmente es él…

—Te lo dije —susurró Ren antes de colocarse de pie y caminar hasta la entrada—. Bienvenido a Lecorbeau, Akechi.

El rostro del joven se iluminó ante el recibimiento— Muchas gracias, Amamiya —respondió—. Estoy ansioso por comenzar a trabajar aquí.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Yo estoy esperando mucho de ti.

—¡Sí, me esforzaré! —exclamó lleno de energía.

Morgana se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser— Realmente es él… pero tampoco es él. No lo recuerdo así para nada… ¿Está bien?

Al notar que Akechi no reaccionó a los comentarios de Morgana, Ren decidió ignorarlos, después de todo responder a los maullidos de tu gato como si fuese una conversación sería algo extraño, ¿no?

—Comenzaremos por lo básico, ¿te parece? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Akechi.

El joven simplemente asintió con la cabeza y un largo día de capacitaciones comenzó.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde ambos jóvenes se sentaron en los taburetes, uno completamente agotado y el otro observándole divertido. Morgana se había echado a dormir en uno de los asientos de las mesas.

—Eso fue un montón de información —comentó Akechi dejando escapar un suspiro—. Espero poder recordar todo.

—Bueno, no es necesario que sepas hacer todo a la perfección desde el inicio —aseguró Ren, ganándose la atención de Akechi—. Si tienes cualquier pregunta no dudes en hacerla. Siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte.

Akechi sonrió aliviado, y a Ren le pareció la sonrisa más bella que había visto en años.

—Muchas gracias. Estaré a tu cuidado.

Ren le sonrió de vuelta.

—Bueno, considerando que has trabajado muy duro hoy, creo que te mereces un premio.

Los ojos de Akechi se abrieron de par en par— ¿Pre-premio? —titubeó—. No, por favor. No lo merezco. No es necesario…

—Yo creo que sí —dijo Ren sonriendo—. Además, si no me equivoco no has probado el café de aquí, ¿no? —Se colocó de pie y caminó hasta llegar detrás de la barra, donde esperó la respuesta del joven.

—Bueno, eso es verdad. Pero aún así no podría…

Ren acercó una de sus manos hasta el antebrazo de Akechi, tranquilizándolo.

—En serio, no es problema. Incluso yo lo sugerí, no te preocupes.

Akechi lo observó en silencio durante un momento, luego bajó la cabeza y sonrió— Está bien.

Ren sonrió, y habiendo cumplido su objetivo, comenzó a preparar el café.

Luego de unos minutos, dejó una taza de café frente a Akechi. El joven le agradeció y se la llevó a la boca.

A pesar de que intentaba mostrarse tranquilo, en su interior Ren estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, sentía que su corazón se iba a escapar por su boca en cualquier momento. Estaba demasiado inquieto y expectante a los comentarios de Akechi, ¿le gustaría? ¿Lo odiaría? Por supuesto que intentó prepararlo de la misma manera que le gustaba al detective hace años, pero ahora… ahora todo era diferente.

—Esto está exquisito —comentó Akechi con los ojos brillantes. Ren suspiró aliviado—. Es la primera vez que pruebo algo tan bueno. Muchas gracias, Amamiya.

"La primera vez...", pensó llevándose una mano a la nuca.

—Me alegra saber que te ha gustado —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa—. Si quieres podemos hacer de esto una costumbre —sugirió.

Por un momento se regañó a sí mismo por una sugerencia tan atrevida.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Al final de cada día podemos sentarnos a tomar café para descansar del trabajo —explicó—. ¿Qué opinas?

Akechi se llevó su mano izquierda a la barbilla, en un gesto pensativo, uno que solía hacer bastante seguido cuando trabajaba como detective, y como ladrón. Ren sintió como su corazón casi se detiene al verlo otra vez, pero en cambio, sólo comenzó a latir más rápido.

"Me siento como un quinceañero…", pensó llevándose una mano al pecho. Ren sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a arder incontrolablemente. "Qué desagradable…"

—¿Amamiya? ¿Está bien? Tiene la cara roja —preguntó Akechi ladeando su cabeza ligeramente.

"Es demasiado guapo…", pensó observándolo. "Quiero besarlo… ¿Estaría mal?"

—¿Amamiya? —volvió a preguntar Akechi, moviendo una mano en frente de Ren, quien pareció volver al mundo terrenal.

El rojo en su rostro se intensificó al notar lo cerca que estaba Akechi, pues se había levantado y apoyado en la barra para poder llegar hasta donde Ren estaba.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó otra vez, con una cara que reflejaba honesta preocupación.

—Sólo… una vez…

—¿Cómo…?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ren tomó la mano que Akechi tenía en el aire y con la otra sostuvo su cuello por detrás, sujetándolo. Luego se acercó a él y abrió la boca para que se encontrara con la del joven. Alcanzó a ver la cara de sorpresa en Akechi antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Esto está exquisito —comentó Akechi con los ojos brillantes.

Ren suspiró aliviado. Y de inmediato se tensó.

No, no estaba aliviado para nada. Nuevamente había pasado 'aquello', ¿no?

Miró a su alrededor y todo se encontraba igual, solo que Akechi estaba sentado bebiendo del café que ya había tomado antes.

—Es la primera vez que pruebo algo tan bueno. Muchas gracias, Amamiya.

"La primera vez, ¿huh?", pensó quedándose quieto en su lugar.

Definitivamente había vuelto.

—Me alegra saber que te ha gustado —dijo Ren dedicándole una sonrisa—. Si quieres podemos hacer de esto una costumbre —sugirió.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Al final de cada día podemos sentarnos a tomar café para descansar del trabajo. ¿Qué opinas?

Akechi se llevó su mano izquierda a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo, logrando avergonzar a Ren una vez más.

"Tengo que tranquilizarme… Si me equivoco otra vez, _volveré_ , ¿cierto?"

—Está bien —respondió finalmente Akechi, para alivio de Ren—. Desde que llegué a esta ciudad no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a muchas personas. Será refrescante poder hablar con alguien más.

Ren lo observó curioso. Akechi acababa de revelar información importante —a su parecer— para poder entender más esta situación, ¡y no había vuelto! Lo que significaba que este camino era el correcto.

—Así que eres nuevo en la ciudad —comentó emocionado por el descubrimiento—. Por eso no te había visto antes por aquí. —Akechi se removió en su puesto. Ren no lo notó— ¿De dónde…?

—Esto está exquisito —comentó Akechi con los ojos brillantes.

Ren cerró los ojos con pesar. Comenzaba a odiar este juego y a quien sea que fuese el creador. Si resultaba ser algún tipo como Yaldabaoth otra vez se encargaría de poner una nueva bala en su…

—Es la primera vez que pruebo algo tan bueno. Muchas gracias, Amamiya.

—Me alegra saber que te ha gustado —dijo Ren dedicándole una sonrisa—. Si quieres podemos hacer de esto una costumbre —sugirió.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Al final de cada día podemos sentarnos a tomar café para descansar del trabajo. ¿Qué opinas?

Akechi se llevó su mano izquierda a la barbilla, en un gesto pensativo. Ren cerró los ojos para no tener que verlo.

—Está bien —respondió finalmente Akechi, para alivio de Ren, que abrió los ojos para poder seguir la conversación—. Desde que llegué a esta ciudad no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a muchas personas. Será refrescante poder hablar con alguien más.

Debía recordar esa información para preguntar sobre ello más adelante, porque ya le había quedado claro que ahora no era el momento adecuado.

—Muy bien —comentó Ren, sonriendo—. Entonces desde mañana tendremos nuestra hora de café.

—¿Hora de café?

—Acabo de ponerle ese nombre. ¿Qué opinas?

Akechi rio alegre— Me parece un buen nombre, sí.

—Bien.

Ren le dedicó una última sonrisa a Akechi. Desde ahora debería pensar muy bien qué decir y qué responder. No sería un trabajo fácil, pero debía intentarlo para poder llegar al final de este 'juego', ¿no?

Al finalizar el día, muy a su pesar, Akechi se retiró alrededor de una hora antes que Ren, pues él se quedó a cerrar la tienda.

—Lo hubieras dejado ayudarte —comentó Morgana mientras observaba a Ren limpiar una mesa—. Quería seguir trabajando, ¿no?

—Sí, pero aunque no lo dijera, estaba cansado —respondió Ren, interrumpió su trabajo y apuntó a sus propios ojos—. Se le notaba en los ojos. Lo mejor que podía hacer era enviarlo a casa.

Morgana entornó los ojos— Eres demasiado bueno leyendo a las personas como para no ser capaz de leerte a ti mismo.

Ren no pudo evitar sino sonreír.

—Además hoy fue su primer día, no era necesario cargarlo con trabajo demás.

—Ya.

Ren rio. Morgana no le creía nada.

—La próxima vez aceptaré su ayuda y lo dejaré aquí hasta el cierre —comentó continuando con la limpieza—. ¿Con eso estarías feliz?

—Ya veremos —respondió Morgana. Luego se acurrucó con la intención de volver a dormir—. Despiértame cuando termines.

—Tal vez te deje encerrado aquí —susurró Ren.

—¡Te escuché!

* * *

El día sábado hubo mucho más trabajo de lo habitual, pues ese día muchas personas no trabajan y aprovechan su tiempo libre para comer afuera o hacer uno que otro encargo al café.

Debido a la demanda, en algún momento Ren se debió quedar a tiempo completo dentro de la cocina, preparando diferentes pasteles para varias personas que habían hecho pedidos para recoger ese mismo día, pero por suerte ahora no estaba solo, así que Akechi fue el que se encargó de recibir y atender a los clientes.

Ren estaba en tras cocina terminando de decorar algunos pasteles. Aún tenía que terminar unos cuantos otros, pero debía esperar a que se terminaran de hornear y enfriar, por lo que, con algo de tiempo libre en sus manos, decidió salir ayudar a Akechi con los cliente.

Al cruzar la puerta se encontró con que solo habían unos pocos clientes en el café, y todos parecían estar satisfechos, conversando luego de haber terminado de beber o comer.

—Ah, Amamiya —lo recibió Akechi con una sonrisa—. ¿Necesita ayuda? Por acá está todo tranquilo.

Amamiya no podía apartar la vista de Akechi.

Se llevó una mano hasta la altura de su rostro y apuntó hacia atrás, a un lugar inexistente— Qué… qué es…

—¿Hm? —Akechi imitó su movimiento y se encontró con su cabello, que estaba amarrado con un pequeño lazo— Oh, esto. —El joven sonrió— Me es mucho más cómodo trabajar con el cabello tomado, ¿es inapropiado? —Ren se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro— Qué bueno.

—Ya… ya que está todo tranquilo, volveré a tras cocina. Pe-permiso…

—Amamiya.

Escuchó los pasos de Akechi acercarse a él. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. No quiso dar la vuelta a mirarlo.

—¿Necesita ayuda con algo?

—No, no, estoy bien —respondió de inmediato—. Si llego a necesitarla te llamaré, ¿si?

—Muy bien.

Ren se apresuró en volver a la cocina, y cuando estuvo solo, se apoyó en una pared, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé…

* * *

Algunos días antes de viajar a Hawaii, al volver del instituto Ren se encontró con Akechi en el café. Era septiembre y el calor era sofocante, así que no fue sorpresa verlo con su uniforme de verano y sin sus característicos guantes, y a pesar de que cualquier otro día habría fijado su mirada en sus manos —para así grabar sus formas en su memoria—, esta vez no podía apartar la vista del cabello del joven, el que estaba tomado en una pequeña coleta.

— _¿Se ve mal? —_ preguntó de pronto Akechi.

Ren pareció despertar de su ensueño _— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?_

— _Mi cabello —_ dijo pasando su mano por la coleta _—. Desde que llegaste lo has estado mirando. ¿No me queda?_

Ren sintió como sus mejillas enrojecieron en menos de un segundo. Había sido descubierto mirando descaradamente.

— _Yo diría que es lo contrario —_ comentó Sojiro, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación.

Akechi abrió los ojos sorprendido ante el comentario del dueño, luego se giró a ver a Ren, quien sentía que se evaporaría allí mismo por culpa del calor que sentía.

— _Permiso… —_ susurró antes de pasar caminando más rápido que el mejor tiempo de un atleta, directo hacia las escaleras.

Escuchó la risita de Morgana desde su bolso _— Te atraparon_.

— _Si-silencio, gato —_ respondió avergonzado.

— _¡Qué no soy un gato!_

* * *

Ren tenía la mirada clavada en la nuca de Akechi. Se encontraba observándolo escondido desde la puerta de la cocina

—Muchas gracias —dijo Akechi despidiendo al último cliente. Las personas le agradecieron de vuelta y se retiraron del local.

Ren decidió salir y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos del joven.

—Disculpa por hacerte trabajar hasta tan tarde —comentó Ren, haciendo que Akechi se girara a él—. Hoy vino mucha más gente de la esperada.

—No se preocupe. Es mi trabajo después de todo —respondió Akechi con una sonrisa.

Ren observó a Akechi. Aquel peinado siempre le había gustado, pero pocas veces tuvo la suerte de verlo. ¿Quién pensaría que después de diez años tendría la oportunidad?

—Eres muy diligente —dijo Ren—. Fue una muy buena decisión contratarte.

—Por favor, Amamiya. Es lo esperable de un trabajador. —Akechi dejó de sonreír y se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano— Y si me hace tantos cumplidos me va a mal acostumbrar.

Ren abrió los ojos sorprendido, al mismo instante su corazón dio un salto y sus mejillas se colorearon. Quería desaparecer en ese mismo momento.

—¡Lo-lo siento, Akechi! ¡No-no sabía que te disgustaba…!

Akechi rio y Ren se quedó mirándolo pasmado, en silencio.

—Lo siento, sólo estaba molestándolo —respondió aún sonriendo.

¿Akechi le estaba tomando el pelo?

—Y no es que me disguste. —Miró a Ren directo a los ojos— Es más bien lo contrario.

Ren abrió los ojos desconcertado, y como si ya no estuviese lo suficientemente avergonzado, las implicaciones de lo que Akechi acababa de decir solo lograron dejarlo inmóvil en su lugar, con el rostro rojo a más no poder.

—Yo… uh, esto…

Hablar estaba siendo más difícil de lo que debía.

—Co-como hoy debiste quedarte más de lo planeado… creo que lo mejor sería dejar la hora del café para otro día. ¿Q-qué dices?

—¿Incluso si lo estaba esperando? —preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

"¡Él puede decir lo que quiera y ¿yo tengo que pensármelo mil veces para no arruinarlo?! ¡Éste juego es injusto, ¿me oyes?! ¡Quienquiera que seas!"

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo juntar en el momento, Ren habló—: Entonces… ¿Puedes ir a buscar el letrero de afuera y dar vuelta el cartel? Yo… me encargaré del café.

—Por supuesto —respondió Akechi, de inmediato dirigiéndose a hacer sus nuevas tareas.

—Alguien quiere que me muera ahora mismo… de un ataque al corazón… —susurró Ren, sujetándose el cuello ligeramente.

Pasados unos minutos, Ren preparaba el café tras la barra, y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, pues había un par de ojos que no dejaban de seguirlo.

No es que no le agradara, de hecho, se sentía algo privilegiado al saber que era el objeto de la atención de Goro Akechi, pero aún así era extraño, o nostálgico tal vez, pues le traía a la memoria aquellos días en los que el detective se unió a los ladrones y en los que no solo él notaba, sino que todos sus compañeros, que el joven no dejaba de mirarlo, ya fuese en el ático, en el café, o en el Metaverso. Después entendería más la razón detrás de aquellos actos, pero en un principio la atención siempre se siente bien.

—Perdón la demora —habló Ren dejando la taza frente a Akechi. Notó que el joven había deshecho su coleta y ahora traía el cabello suelto. "Es una pena", pensó.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Akechi, sonriendo.

Ren se podría acostumbrar a esa sonrisa otra vez.

Pronto se sirvió una a él mismo y la dejó en el asiento siguiente al de Akechi, luego caminó hasta el lugar y se sentó.

—Tal como ayer, el café está exquisito —comentó Akechi luego beber un sorbo. Parecía satisfecho.

Ren sonrió y bebió de su propia taza. No estaba seguro de si el sabor era el mismo de hace años, pero de todas formas le agradaba. Y si a Akechi le gustaba, no podría estar más complacido.

—Pensar en que podré disfrutar este café a diario me hace creer que tengo muchísima suerte. Gracias, Amamiya.

Ren abrió los ojos impresionado, pero pronto su expresión se transformó en una llena de alegría.

—Gracias a ti por aceptar la invitación —agradeció Ren, dejando la taza sobre la mesa—. Será divertido tener a alguien con quien conversar cada día.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Ambos siguieron tomando café tranquilamente, hasta que Ren volvió a hablar.

—Por cierto —dijo llamando la atención de Akechi—. Creo que no te lo había dijo, pero mañana no debes venir a trabajar. —Akechi lo miró con curiosidad— El café no abre los domingos —agregó con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ligeramente sorprendido. Pronto su rostro reflejó incomodidad—. Bueno, eso es un problema…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ren preocupado.

—Oh, bueno, es solo que no pensaba tener el día libre, así que no tengo nada planeado para mañana… Uhm.

Ren suspiró aliviado. "Pensé que era algo más serio…"

—En ese caso podrías simplemente descansar —sugirió Ren—. Sé que los primeros días trabajando atendiendo público pueden ser agotadores.

Akechi sonrió tímidamente— Bueno, eso sería una buena idea.

Akechi comenzó a golpear suavemente la taza con sus dedos. Ren también advirtió como a ratos Akechi lo miraba de reojo, pero luego volvía su atención a la taza. Parecía tener algo en mente.

—Akechi.

—¿S-sí?

A Ren le pareció bonito que actuara tan avergonzado.

—Si tienes algo que decir, sólo dilo. Durante esta hora solo somos dos personas tomando café, nada de jefe y subalterno. Además puedes llamarme por mi nombre también. No es un problema.

Akechi lo observó durante unos segundos y luego se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Ren notó como la punta de ésta estaba levemente roja.

—E-entonces… me preguntaba qué planeabas hacer mañana, Ren.

Ren sintió sus mejillas colorearse un poco, o más que un poco, demasiado. De pronto estaba muy consciente de sí mismo, por lo que se apartó un poco de Akechi.

—Bueno, pensaba… quedarme en casa durmiendo hasta una hora inapropiada —dijo llevándose una mano hasta la nuca—. Nada más.

—Ya, entonces… ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana?

* * *

Ren estaba sentado en una plaza cercana al café, en la que habían acordado encontrarse con Akechi, esperándolo. Al parecer llegó demasiado antes y ahora tenía que aguantarse el frío de diciembre.

"Debería haber traído una bufanda…", pensó. "Debería haber escuchado a Morgana".

En un principio se encorvó solo un poco porque quería abrigarse a sí mismo un poco, pero con el pasar del tiempo su mente fue creando situaciones para el resto del día y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y volverse un ovillo ahí mismo.

" _Ren",_ lo llamaría Akechi, nada más llegar a la plaza. _"Discúlpame, llego tarde"._

Él le sonreiría. _"No te preocupes. No he estado esperando tanto tiempo"._

Akechi se acercaría a él, divertido. _"Dices eso pero estás cubierto de nieve"._

" _¿Eh? ¿Cuándo comenzó a nevar?"_

Akechi levantaría una de sus manos y le quitaría la nieve del pelo. _"Ni siquiera te diste cuenta"._

" _Sólo es un poco de nieve, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?"_

" _Bueno",_ diría Akechi. _"Puede bajar tu temperatura y luego te resfrías, ¿y quien debe encargarse después?"_

" _Tal vez… ¿Goro Akechi?",_ respondería él con una sonrisa.

 _"Exacto, Goro Akechi es el que se tiene que encargar del idiota resfriado",_ diría con el ceño fruncido pero aún con una sonrisa en los labios. _"Pero para evitar eso mejor comenzaré a cuidarte desde ahora..."._

Akechi lo tomaría por su chaqueta y lo acercaría a él, separando sus labios cada vez más mientras sus bocas se acercan…

—¿Ren?

—¡S-sí! —exclamó colocándose de pie a la velocidad del sonido, completamente rígido y con ambos ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—Uhm, ¿estás bien?

—¿Eh? —Ren abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Akechi lleno de confusión— ¿Si estoy bien? Por supuesto que estoy bien. ¿A-a qué te refieres, Akechi?

—Tu rostro está rojo.

Ren se sintió aún más avergonzado. "Sólo me pidió acompañarlo para conocer mejor la ciudad… ¿Por qué sigo imaginando cosas?", pensó cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

—¿Tienes frío? Si quieres te puedo prestar mi bufanda —ofreció mientras se la desenrollaba de su cuello.

Ren abrió los ojos perplejo— ¡N-no! ¡Estoy bien, totalmente bien! ¡En serio!

A pesar de todas sus quejas, Ren acabó de todas formas con la bufanda de Akechi alrededor de su cuello. Ren creía que podría drogarse sólo con el aroma de Akechi.

—Tengo entendido que a una cuantas cuadras de aquí hay un centro comercial, ¿no? —Ren asintió con la cabeza— Leí que allí hay una tienda con muchas cosas para el hogar. Me gustaría visitarla. Mi departamento está demasiado vacío considerando que alguien vive ahí. ¿Me acompañas?

"Hasta el infierno", pensó.

—Por supuesto —fue lo que dijo.

Akechi asintió— Vamos entonces.

Caminaron sin apuro, conversando sobre cualquier tema que se les ocurría mientras avanzaban, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en una que otra pequeña tienda para observar la vitrina.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al centro comercial, fueron directamente hasta la tienda, en donde Akechi se veía totalmente maravillado ante tanto adorno y utensilios para la casa.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Akechi, con una taza de plástico en cada mano—. ¿La roja o la amarilla?

Ren se llevó una mano al mentón— Esto es para el baño, ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondió el joven.

—No sé cómo está decorado tu baño… —comentó Ren, luego agregó—: Pero el rojo siempre es bueno. Combina con varios colores y personalmente es mi favorito.

Akechi lo observó a los ojos, curioso.

—Pensé que tu color favorito sería el negro. Hm, bueno. Llevaré la roja entonces —dijo sonriendo.

Dejó la taza amarilla en la repisa de donde la tomó y la roja le echó en su cesta de compras, luego siguió caminando.

"No debería pensar tanto las cosas, ¿no?", pensó Ren, siguiendo de cerca a Akechi. Hundió su rostro en la bufanda y no pudo evitar sonreír. "Debería disfrutar esto mejor".

Recorrieron lentamente cada pasillo de la tienda, dedicándole un momento a cada producto que llamara la atención de Akechi. Ren lo ayudó a escoger muchas cosas de las cuales Akechi estuvo indeciso, por lo que durante todo el trayecto simplemente sonreía feliz.

"Es como si estuviéramos eligiendo cosas para nuestro departamento. Muy doméstico", pensó, escondiendo su rostro detrás de la bufanda una vez más, ahogándose en su aroma. "Me podría acostumbrar a esto".

Cuando terminaron las compras y se dirigían a la salida del centro, pasaron por las afueras de una tienda de crêpes. Akechi se quedó mirándolas más de lo normal.

—¿Quieres una? —preguntó Ren, llamando la atención de Akechi, quien se giró a verlo.

—Oh, bueno, sí —dijo avergonzado—. Me has pillado.

—Si quieres te puedo comprar una.

—No, por favor. Ya has hecho suficiente acompañándome —se apresuró en decir—. Déjame darte las gracias comprándolas yo.

Ren mantuvo su mirada— ¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Está bien. —Ren estiró sus manos hacia Akechi— Yo me encargaré de las bolsas mientras tu compras, ¿si?

—Claro. Muchas gracias.

—Estaré esperándote en los asientos de allá.

Akechi asintió y fue hasta la tienda de crêpes. Ren, por su lado, caminó hasta el par de asientos libres dentro del centro comercial y se sentó a esperar. Desde allí, observaba a Akechi hacer la fila para comprar.

* * *

Ren apareció por la esquina del callejón con una crêpe en cada mano. Alcanzó a ver como Goro Akechi, detective príncipe, observaba su teléfono con una expresión seria, casi confundible con una de molestia. Siguió caminando hasta llegar donde estaba esperándolo el joven; cuando llegó a su lado, Akehi guardó el telefono y lo observó extrañado.

— _¿Qué pasó con… el café?_

— _Cuando iba a comprarlo una chica apareció y me ofreció comprarlas dos por uno. —_ Akechi suspiró cansado— _Pensé que sería una buena idea._

— _Bueno, lo has comprado para mí. Supongo que debo aceptarlo._

Akechi estiró una mano y Ren le pasó una de las crêpes. Ambos se apoyaron en la pared frente al gimnasio que visitaba a veces con Ryuji.

Ren no comió de su postre hasta que vio como Akechi lo hacía. No es que no confiara en el sabor, pues esas crêpas eran bien conocidas en Shibuya, pero quería asegurarse de que el joven a su lado comería lo que le acababa de comprar.

Sonrió cuando vio como brillaron los ojos de Akechi con el primer bocado.

— _¿Te gustó?_

Akechi pareció recordar que no estaba solo y volvió a colocar la misma expresión neutra de hace un momento atrás, para disgusto de Ren.

— _Está… bien —_ dijo luego de una larga pausa—. _Jamás había probado estos dulces. No había tenido la ocasión._

— _Me alegra poder acompañarte en tu primera vez._

Akechi lo miró con desagrado _— ¿Por qué todo lo que dices debe tener un doble sentido?_

— _Oye, yo sólo lo digo. Si tú piensas que significa otra cosa es tu culpa._

Las mejillas del detective enrojecieron notoriamente cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de sugerir su acompañante. Ren sonrió divertido cuando vio su cara colorada.

— _Siempre es un placer avergonzar al estoico Goro Akechi._

— _Cá-cállate…_

Ambos siguieron comiendo en silencio durante los próximos minutos. Cuando Ren estaba a punto de terminar su postre, Akechi habló, cabizbajo.

— _Gracias por… ayudarme a escapar de esas fanáticas._

Ren le prestó aún más atención al joven.

— _Apareciste en el momento indicado para distraerlas. Gracias._

Ren no respondió de inmediato, pues quería atesorar aquel momento recordando cada una de las palabras que Akechi le dedicó. Pero pronto su ensoñación acabó cuando Akechi levantó su rostro para mirarlo.

— _¿No vas a decir nada? —_ preguntó el joven.

— _Bueno… a veces los papeles se invierten y la princesa debe salvar al príncipe, ¿no?_

Akechi frunció el ceño, claro signo de no haber entendido de qué estaba hablando Ren.

— _¿Tú eres la princesa? —_ preguntó incrédulo.

— _Tú eres el príncipe, después de todo._

Akechi sonrió y pronto comenzó a reír, contagiando ligeramente a Ren, quien lo imitó.

— _Realmente no te entiendo, Ren —_ dijo cuando se calmó un poco, luego agregó—: _Aunque así es mejor, probablemente_.

* * *

—Ren.

La voz de Akechi lo trajo de vuelta de la tierra de los recuerdos que solía visitar tan seguido. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con una crêpe frente a él.

"Los papeles se han invertido", pensó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Luego de agradecer, la aceptó y con Akechi sentado a su lado comenzaron a comer.

—Está deliciosa —comentó Ren luego de darle un mordisco. Akechi asintió, dándole la razón.

—Sí, hace mucho que no probaba una crêpe tan buena. Desde el instituto, tal vez.

Ren se detuvo en seco. Akechi no lo recordaba a él, ¿pero era capaz de recordar ese periodo de tiempo? Eso, era extraño, ¿no?

"Quiero decir, en aquella época él ya conocía el Metaverso, y además también se vio envuelto con nosotros… Deberían haber sido experiencias lo suficientemente fuertes como para recordarlas…", pensó de inmediato, miró a Akechi de reojo, quien comía de su dulce. "No creo estar pensando demasiado las cosas, pero lo que acaba de decir… ¿Podría significar que olvidó todo lo relacionado al Metaverso? ¿Es eso posible? Tal vez… Sólo tal vez… Debería intentar averiguarlo".

—Hablando del instituto —comentó Ren. Akechi giró su rostro hacia él—. Tengo curiosidad sobre cómo fue tu época de instituto.

Akechi abrió ambos ojos notoriamente. Ren fijó su mirada en él y Akechi abrió la boca para contestar.

—Ren.

La voz de Akechi lo trajo de vuelta de la tierra de los recuerdos que solía visitar tan seguido.

Cerró los ojos. Por supuesto que iba a volver. Estaba más que claro, pero aún así lo quiso intentar, fallando miserablemente.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con una crêpe frente a él. Le agradeció a Akechi y recibió su postre con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

"Pareciera que quien sea que esté controlando todo esto no quiere que sepa más sobre Akechi", pensó Ren. "Y es una pena que yo vaya a seguir intentándolo".

—¿No vas a comer? —preguntó Akechi luego de un largo silencio que Ren no notó.

—Está deliciosa —comentó recordando el sabor.

Akechi se quedó observándolo con el ceño fruncido levemente— Ni siquiera has comido.

Ren miró su postre, aún seguía impecable. Tenía razón. Rápidamente devoró unos cuantos pedazos, llenándose la boca. De alguna forma logró decir—: Está exquisita.

Akechi lo seguía mirando con molestia, pero pronto el borde de su boca se torció, volviéndose una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó entre risas.

—Lo siento —dijo luego de tragar—. De verdad estaba muy buena.

—No estaba… oh, bueno —comentó aún divertido.

Ren no quiso seguir insistiendo.


End file.
